


What If I Can't Stop Thinking

by Sammichbot



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Its a really slow day at work...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammichbot/pseuds/Sammichbot
Summary: Hatchworth had too many thoughts and not enough space under his hat.





	

"Rabbit! It is a lovely day out today. I do believe you. Are lovelier!"

No.

"Hello. Rabbit. I had broken into Peter's Terrarium of Terror and have confiscated the most beautiful flowers I could find...I don't think they will bite too terribly..."

No...and now the flowers were starting to nibble at his fingers...

"Dear Rabbit...I am writing this letter to ask you if you would like to build a sandwich tank with me some time...only I am. Not writing am I...I am speaking out loud...oh dear this isn't right..."

Hatchworth looked away from the mirror in front of him. He rubbed the back of his head as he tried to shoosh the cannibalistic flowers from devouring each other.

"Oh dear..."

He repeated to himself once more as he lowered his head. He looked to his feet as he shuffled his fancy shoes. He decided to dress more dapper then usual today; which meant donning his fancy shoes and a slightly out of place orange bow tie (which was his fanciest. After all not only was it orange, but it also had bananas printed on it.)

He puffed steam from his stovepipe as his thoughts ticked away in his head. He wished to ask Rabbit out. He wasn't sure on what, but he felt like he would like to. He had viewed some very cute human date ideas on the television a few nights prior and he had gotten the idea of asking Rabbit out right away. He just couldn't think of a good way to do it.

He thought of asking her out with a cute but passive aggressive post-it note (he knew how she loved starting arguments and conspiracy cheese-wedges with post-it notes), but he decided that was too impersonal.

He had asked The Spine how he should ask her out. Being the closest thing to a human-like sibling, The Spine was bound to know how to do it or what she might like. The Spine only responded with a bit of laughter before telling Hatchworth to just be himself...but upon remembering the mustachioed bots affinity to random bouts of arson quickly revised and suggested he find her some nice flowers and the like.

It wasn't easy breaking into Peter's Terrarium of Terror either...but he was SURE Rabbit would love theses...even though one of them had been devoured by one of the others in his negligence.

He smacked his head into the mirror with a clang, just slowing himself to not shatter it. He did not need any bad luck today. He was having enough trouble as it was.

A sudden chime ran through the halls as he glanced over at at the nearest Grandpappy clock as it rang out just above 3 and a few loose springs and a small spider Hatchworth had lovingly named "Sir Nathan the Quite of Sweedlesnoot".

Gasping he smacked his head. How long had he been practicing on his own?! He had written Rabbit a slightly less passive post-it note earlier in the day (taping it to her forehead while she was in status...much as they often did to each other to relay messages while they were not currently functioning) asking her to meet him in the main hall so he may have asked her a question. It was the best he could think of on such short notice. And honestly he was a bit panicked when he was writing it out.

He sighed. This was never going to work out. He thought of how he had rushed into thinking of what to do. He was so excited of the idea of going out with Rabbit that he didn't even think how to do it.

He shook his head. He could only imagine Rabbit turning him down...would her smile disappear if he asked? Would she be mad...maybe she would think he was just a silly bot...there's no way she could ever take him seriously...

Would she laugh at him? Well..she laughed at nearly everything...so he couldn't go by that...he smiled, she sure was awful pretty when she smiled. He pink hair bouncing with each chuckle...her eyes twinkling...

Hatchworth smiled as he thought fondly of his friend and band mate...they had gone through many a story-time together...many a performance and adventure...maybe he didn't have anything to worry about...Rabbit was his friend, and he was fairly confident she would stay that way even if this didn't work out.

He pulled himself back and looked into the mirror. He straightened out his bow tie and papped the flowers into their best behavior.

He curled his moustache a bit as he heard the sound of Rabbit skipping down the hall...followed by Peter VI yelling for her to stop skipping down the hall.

"H-h-hatchy!!" Rabbit yelled and started waving frantically as she ran down the hall. Hatchworth grinned widely as he waved to her.

Yes. Everything would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> It was really slow at work today. I've been in a terrible writing slump so this was a nice way to just write up randomness.


End file.
